All for I ever live
by CrystalShady
Summary: Fanfic about Sonic,Shadow,Silver.And their friendship and live loves.This team must unmasked the real truth.In the war where they must stay together for save world and their loves.Story about friendhip,love and brave.SonicxAmy,ShadowxRouge,SilverxBlaze
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Infiltration**

Night was dark and air cold.At that time we were out.We were trying for silent ářčáářinfrigement.But goodluck is ářčáářinscrutable.And that hapened ours.I looked on Shadow.He were standing right next to me."What now?"I asked and black hedgehog turned to me.His blood red eyes looked to my yellow eyes.Then he turned back."We must wait for Sonic."I approvaled with nod.I was nervous.I always hated these situations.Suddenly I felt arm on my shoulder."Calm down Silver."Said Shadow.I nodded and looked at guard robots in front of us."Where is he so long?We need atack now."Shadow noded."He'll show up.Give him time."I didn't never understand,how can be Shadow so cold.Mainly in situations like that."That's it."He said."Signal ?"I asked."Yeah.Let's go."I listened him and followed him.

With all power I atacked on confused robots.My psychotelekines threw them off..From Shadow went red light."Silver!"He yelled on me."Yeah!"I used my psychotelekines and we atacked together.Shadow with Chaos blast and I with my powers.Robots hitted on the wall.Imust admit it was pretty look on it."Hey guys!"I heard similar voice.I looked up and I saw Sonic."Where you were so long!?"Asked angry Shadow."It isn't so easy Shad, get the key."I snorted."Let's go.We have some work here."Sonic said and turned back to Shadow."Allright.Let's go."Answered Shadow with a bad grace in his voice.I liked when these two quarelled.I don't know it was just funny.

We entered into base.It was so strange there.And that cold."Phhh.Pretty cold is here."Sonic agreed."Yeah.Just old style of bases."I wanted out of there.But we had mission.So I musted to hold on.After while in front of us appeared large doors."What now?"Asked Shadow."We'll just open it.""That's...answer?"Said Shadow."Yup."I sighed."Leave it to me boys."I said.Sonic and Shadow nodded.I walked to the doors and put my hand on doors.With bigger effort I opened this.Sonic whistled."You're good Silver.""Do youthink ?"I said."Yeah."Answered sonic with smile.Shadow walked into open doors."Stop wasting time and move in."We agreed and followed Shadow.

"That's it.So here is where they are hiding Argenium."Sonic was right.Everywhere where blue crystals."So will we request them for give up?"Shadow looked at me with confused look."So no."Black hedgehog turned look at crystals."Yeah.We need to hury."Sonic and I nodded to agree."Be careful.""Yeah we'll be."Ansvered Sonic with smile.Shadow agreed and ran with look at me."I'll be too careful.I promise.""Ok.Let's go."

'Calm down Silver.In the worst in the worst situation we have advance outside.'I put hand on floor.Argenium was sensitive for psychic powers,just like me.Crystals began shining and all robots and people were nervous from that.'That's our change.'I thought.Sonic and Shadow knew it.Right in that moment they attacked with full power on robots."What the..."Shadow kicked the robot,which wanted know what happened.Other robot took his laser gun shooted on hedgehog.Shadow bended out of laser and atacked on robot.Sonic threw one robot on one of other robot."Ha.Pick up well."Silver compeled two robots to atack on other robots."Great."Almost after ten minutes of battle,were all robots totaly ruined."Pretty party.But I think that's end of this.""Yeah."We looked at old man ,which was standing near the computer."Who are you?What do you want from us?"Shadow walked nearer to man."We are here to get back Argenium and take into custody."Old man swallowed."You are..."Silver walked next to Shadow."We are legationed from G.U.N for hold back you and all your men.""And captured back all stolen Argenium."Added Sonic."G.U.N?You are here too late."Hedgehogs were suprised from that certainty.Man pushed blue button.In the room appeared guard robots.Man exploited situation and dissapered in doors."We can't let him go!"Yelled Shadow."Yeah!After him."They threw away robots and got after him.

It wa too late.When they hitted a place where finished base,they saw large ship which was allready in air."Damn it.They taked off allready."Grunted Shadow."Don't worry Shad.You know we too air forces."Calmed him Sonic.

At the same in air ,the large ship was flying to security."Stupid hedgehogs.They thinks,they are enemies for us.Small brats no more."said oldman with disdain in his voice."Yes sir."crept under capitain of ship."Yes you're right capitain."Suddenly ship was shakinng."What's that.Capitain!"Capitain in disbelief aswered:"I don't know sir.""Sir right there.!"Yelled pilot officer.Capitain looked ahead.He saw a white-blue spaceship.Ship was smaller then their airfotress,but man was from that look shaocked."Is this?"Said oldman from shock."That symbol.Shoot down that ship!!"Screamed on his men.He knew that symbol.It was symbol of Delta.Blue triangle."What are you doing?!!Shoot it down!!!!!"Pilots agreed and began fire lasers.Ship briskly eluded from all shots and atacked on fortress."What the hell!!!"Yelled man."That's supprise.What?"Old man freeze with that words."That voice.These brats!"In that moment appeared comunication screen.Sonic was there with smile on face."We aren't brats for your information."Old man in disbelief stared on the screen."That ship...is yours?""Yup."Added Silver."Lightwind shoot them down."Said Silver with maliciousness and pointed on screen with old man.Lightwind fired rockets and lasers.Shoots hitted fortress."Systems are destroyed sir!"Yelled capitain."Get them!!!!"Yelled man."Argenim isn't toy,not even thing to get moneys.That's what you will remember."Said shadow.After that words arrived other ships with symbols of G.U.N.And captured fortress.

Soliders with Sonic and Shadow then took in to custody all men and their capitain.Old man gave them hatefull look."We'll meet again."He said before doors of transport closed."Yeah.I hope he'll enjoy the prison."Said Sonic and Shadow nodded."Let's go Sonic."Said Shadow and looked on Lightwind.Sonic nodded followed him.Before that he yet looked back on empty plain and Argenium."We'll meet again..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mystery of past**

Day began with sunrays.Light impacted on Lightwind's white and blue body.What made beatifull shiny.Like Argenium what was shining with beatifull blue light under sunlight.Lot a people believed,when Argenium shine it's sign for hope and live.Silver believed in it too.He believed in new beginings and hope for all people.

Right now he was sitting on fuselage of Lightwind and was watching sunrise.It was great rest after yesterday's eventful night.Silver wanted know for what they needed Argenium.These crystals are dangerous for humans.And weapons with his power are more stronger then normal weapons.When Argenium appeared first time.People used it for war and conquer upon the world.That almost destroyed whole planet.Good luck was,he and Sonic with Shadow stopped that madness.Argenium is since the time their friend and ally.Argenium defend planet,help heal and people have weapons with him for defend Earth.Silver was glad for that.

He stand up and went inside Lightwind.They were yesterday just too lazy too go home.So they stood on Lightwind.Silver into

the kitchen and saw Shadow how he stared on window.Silver smiled and came to him."Good morning."Said Silver and black hedgehog turned to him."Same to you."Silver sighed."You like watch sunset ,right?"Shadow nodded."If you want breakfast.You take cornflakes.You know where they are.""Yeah.ůAnswered white hedgehog.And took box with cornflakes."I almost forgot."He said and took another box."Yeah my strawbery cocktail."Said Silver with spoon in mouth."Do you want too."Asked Silver and turned to Shadow."I don't drink that.You know it.""Hmmm"Growled out Silver and spited up spoon."Sonic is out right?""Yeah.Why?"Responded Shadow."He'll don't get breakfast."Shadow shaked with head."His problem."Silver nodded and began eat his breakfast.

After one hour on headquaters of G.U. was looked foward boys.Sonic with Shadow and Silver want to his office."I hate when i must go here.This place is awfull."Protested Shadow."We must just give report about mision.No more."Calmed him Silver."Yeah.And we have today free time."Added Sonic and blinked."That's only good thing,what I heard today."Answered Shadow.

Then all three hedgehogs entered into office."Good morning boys."Saluted them Comander."Yesterday you were great.Have you got report?"Silver pulled out blue disc."Here it is."Rsponded white hedgehog and gave disc to the comander.Man took it from Silver and gave disc into computer."Well then.Everything is ok."Said comander and stared on blue screen."Comander."Said Sonic."Hmm.?"Answered old man and looked on him."Yes?""Can I ask about something?"Man nodded."Sure you can Sonic."Blue hedgehog took in breath and answered.So for what these people needed Argenium.That must be some prosect.And i think you know what that project is."Comander look at him with confused look."Sure.I know something about that.""So...Can you tell me what.""Sonic it isn't your bussiness and...""No!It's our bussiness.Last time when was Argenium used for wrong things,and wars...That almost destroyed whole planet.We need to know it."Comander sighed."All right then.Sit down on couch and I'll tell you what that all mean."Boys sat down and listened.

"Whole project what you stopped yesterday ,had work on new prototype of new source of energy.That's what we know from our informations.""What source?"Asked silver."New source what exceeds Argenium and all chaos emeralds.We were trying to stop that.but..They always escaped.we think they are too responsible for destroyed base of Delta."Shadow throught about that and said."So ...and that man,is leader of this."Comander nodded."Yes.""He was pretty suprised when he saw Lightwind.Maybe he throught all ships of Delta were destroyed."Comander opened his blue and yellow eyes."That's true.Lightwind is onlyship what survived that tragedy.But Delta is renewed.And we have lot of ships.""Thanks to Argenium."Added Sonic."Sure.But that project wasn't just about Argenium."Said comander and pushed button."Here is schema of Delta.""Yeah we know that so what?"Said sonic."All ships have series numbers and are relative.But if you study this you see some numbers miss."Responded man."And what about this?"Asked Silver."That means,some ships aren't build for Delta.But for different series.With the same power."Eyes of hedgehog widened."Different series?"Said shadow."But how?""Simply.Delta uses Argenium.That other ships some different source.That's what about is that project."Silver looked from big window."So they decided destroy Delta for create new series.After that nobody can destroy these ships.Righ?"Old man sighed."Yes.""Did they create some ships already?"Wanted know Shadow."Sorry Shadow we don't know something next about that."Black hedgehog nodded."Can we go now?"Asked Sonic."comander nodded."Yes you can."Boys stood up and went away from office."And...one more thing."Sonic and Shadow rurned back."Be carefull.I think something will hapened.So you will be ready for it."Sonic and Shadow nodded."Yeah we'll be."Answered sonic and with Shadow left room."I'm sure you will..."


End file.
